Davon's Watch (Online)
Davon's Watch is a large city in Stonefalls. It is located in the east of the region, on the borders of Bal Foyen, and is the first city the Vestige will encounter in the game, if aligned with the Ebonheart Pact. When the Vestige first visits Davon's Watch it is under attack by the Daggerfall Covenant, a sworn enemy to the controlling Ebonheart Pact, and must help the Pact defeat the invaders. The city is home to several factions other than the Pact, such as the Undaunted, the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild, all of which are joinable. Quests *Legacy of the Ancestors *Delaying the Daggers *City Under Siege *Anchors from the Harbor *Assisting Davon's Watch *A Beginning at Bleakrock (Started) *Crafting Certification *Exquisite Tears *Hilan's Invitation (Join Fighters Guild) *Long Lost Lore *One of the Undaunted *Rudrasa's Invitation (Join Mages Guild) *To Aid Davon's Watch *Warning Davon's Watch *Chasing Shadows Locations Artisan's Row *Ancestor's Aegis *Avani Bladeworks *The Fragrant Fungus *Silver-Gills Woodworks *Singing Shards Davon's Watch Market District *Baryon's Bows and Staves *By The Sword *Dhalmora Fine Goods *Genuine Auroch-Hide Bags *Narvyn's Arcane Emporium *Swamp-Stitch Tailors *The War-Worn Carapace *War-Worthy Leathers *Rededication Shrine Other locations *Ashland Treasures *Avani House *Crow's Wood *Davon's Fine Steeds *Davon's Watch Fighters Guild *Davon's Watch Mages Guild *Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge *Dockyards *The Fish Stink *House Indoril Crypt *Indoril Manor *Sadreno House *Sethri House *Uveran Bank *The Watch House *Windmill Characters Merchants *Adagwen – Guild Trader *Adjold *Amussa – Banker *Arendil Indrano – Traveling Merchant *Arvys Avani *Black-Silk-Earth *Durena Avani *Erik Snowmead *Erila Morvayn *Fetches-Glitter *Hedstild *Krastir *Kunasheeth *Merail Avani *Midrasi Baryon *Narvyn Darano *Opatieel *Silver-Gills *Tanur Llervu – Guild Trader *Voldsea Arvel Guilds *Adrerel *Avrippe Favraud *Frikkhild *Hilan *Kailstig the Axe *Mehra Uvandrys *Nenya *Nikulund *Rudrasa *Sathdira *Sees-All-Colors *Sethan *Tarvili Sendas *Varam Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge (as of Update 6): *Adagwen (Guild Trader) *Deerlus *Ganeryk *Indrele Berendas *Jorckleif *Muzdrulz (Fence) *Neloth Sandras *Noculvon (Moneylender) *Oruude (Fence) *Phoebe Falvo *Sasbekke *Sings-With-Joy *Stelvene Lothaire (Merchant) Other characters *Abradih *Adpring *Arathel *Beek-Ja *Berela Ralen *Bodsa Sethri *Branded-Heart *Brugdush *Buram Savani *Captain Jemalsorr *Chee-Sei *Daela Thadus *Dagnir Hard-Heart *Dar *Darasken *Debameel *Deep-in-Cups *Deerlus *Denus Viri *Dithis Romori *Dylyn the Meek *Eats-To-Learn *Eydreigga *Fealu Aravel *Feduria Llaren *Felvyn the Swordarm (Undaunted) *Fennus Thirano (Bank) *Garyn Indoril *Grona Verobar *Hannir *Hectur the Fish *Hjolfrod *Hlavora Rothan *Holgunn ("Legacy of the Ancestors") *Horker – Hedstild's dog *Hrantin *Indel Swollen-Foot *Indrasa Vadryon *Kiturr *Lazgara *Liezl (transport to Bleakrock Isle) *Liiril Morvayn *Llevas Heran *Loryvn Daveleth *Lyfskar Cold-Eye *Lyrvekka *Mathis Uveran *Meensuda *Melila Daveleth *Murdyn Veralas *Naril Heleran *Niima *Okeeh *Othigu *Ort *Pact Guard *Revyn Avani *Riina Balen *Runthor *Riidras Avani *Riurik *Roaring Ramavel (Undaunted) *Salver Avani *Seeks-Her-Glory (Undaunted) *Stuga *Survyn Falvel *Tamthis Rothan *Tanval Indoril *Tendyn Girano *Temple Ordinator *Thogana *Tryvilis *Valen Andrethi *Vestalsgar Trivia *Davon's Watch is the only city in without a Dye Station. Gallery Davon's Watch from a Distance.jpg|Davon's Watch from a distance Davons Watch Night.jpeg|Davon's Watch at night Davon's Watch Surroundings.png|View of Davon's Watch Beach Appearances * ru:Дозор Дэйвона Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Stonefalls Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind